Not According to Plan
by AmandaWonka
Summary: Taffy, an ordinary girl is lucky enough to find a golden ticket. She loves the factory, until, the visit does not go according to plan. With an unwanted accident, leading to danger, Taffy finds that she is getting more and more comfortable around Mr. Wonka. Will spending time together in such drastic times fuel any feelings for each other? First Fanfiction! So beware...
1. Chapter 1 - The Factory

"I found the ticket! I have a golden ticket!" I exclaimed.

I ran into my house as fast as my legs would take me. I ran around waving the golden ticket in front of everyone's face. I was so happy I felt as if I would burst.

"Where!?" My brother asked running up to me. "Hey Taffy! Let me see! Let me see!"

I continued running towards my parents. They were shocked. They were simply staring at me until my dad finally broke the unexpected silence.

"Honey, that's great!" My dad said.

"You bought another chocolate bar?" My mom asked. "Please tell me you didn't eat it! Think of all the calories!"

"Moo-om!" I groaned. "Stop treating me like a child! I'm 17, almost 18! I can look after myself!"

"Alright, alright. I know." She grinned. "You are very _responsible_!" She chuckled.

Then my mom slowly realised something. This trip to the factory was meant for little children. I was too old. I could be old enough to be a guardian, not a child visiting Mr. Wonka's factory! My mom decided to share her thoughts finally.

"You're too old to go on this trip as the child!"

"Does that mean I can go?!" My brother burst out.

"Well... I supposed so Eric." My father responded.

As soon as he said that, my brother started dancing around and ran out of the house to go tell his friends the great news.

"You can go as his guardian. I know how much you love Mr. Wonka's chocolate." My mother finished.

I loved Wonka's chocolate more than anything. It was so creamy and when I bite into it, it takes me to another word. Anyway, when I started thinking about it, the word Wonka seemed perfect for the feeling. I was so excited for being able to go to Wonka's factory. I nodded to my mom; I couldn't wait till the day would come!

For the next week, I couldn't stop thinking about what I would see in the amazing factory.

Finally, the magical day arrived...

The five children claiming the golden tickets walked through the gates that led to the factory. They all had a huge smile on their face. From the outside, the factory didn't look very special, but I knew that the inside was a whole different story. I couldn't imagine how great a place it had to be to create such amazing chocolate. We walked up to a strange looking stage. A distinctive voice kept talking through the speakers;

"_Who am I?__Well..._"

Then the weirdest thing happened. The curtains were lifted, and chocolate puppets started singing a light, original song to introduce Willy Wonka.

**_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_**

**_The amazing chocolatier._**

**_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_**

**_Everybody give a cheer!_**

They sang. Everyone around me had the most priceless expressions. No one knew how to respond to this strange song. My brother and I glanced at each other. I could see he was as confused as I was. The only thing that kept running through my mind was "_Am I missing something_?" The puppets kept singing until... They burst into flames. Well that was the end of the song.

"T_hat show crashed and __**burned**_." I thought to myself. I giggled at my own cheesiness.

Then we all spotted a strange man walking up to us in a long coat with a top hat.

"Wasn't that just magnificent?" He asked. "I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part but then that finale! Wow!"

He stepped onto stage.

"Who are you?" A little girl asked, obnoxiously chewing gum.

"He's Mr. Wonka!" Exclaimed a little boy's grandfather.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Asked a girl wearing a coat that looked like it was worth more than all my clothes combined asked pointing to the stage.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" Willy Wonka answered.

After some random babbling Mr. Wonka popped the strangest line I've ever heard.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"

Everyone stared with confusion. For some reason, I looked at his eyes. They were so amazing... purple... I smiled to myself. His smile was so sweet. Like his chocolate... maybe like his lips...

_"__Whoa! Where did that come from?!"_ I thought. I shook the thought from my head and continued to listen to Willy Wonka's introduction to the factory. Once it was all over, we started moving towards the factory's door. We entered into a looooooong hallway that seemed like it never ended.

"Just drop your coats anywhere!" Mr. Wonka said.

We all followed. I noticed that it was extremely warm in this hallway.

"Mr. Wonka!" I yelled. "Um I mean, Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here." I repeated more calmly.

"Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate! They just can't stand the cold!" He smiled. Again with that magnificent smile...

"Who are the workers?" Someone from the crowd asked.

Mr. Wonka turned around. "All in good time." Then he continued on through the hallway. I loved his top hat for some weird reason. The children were all following him smiling the largest smiles I've ever seen. Finally we reached the door.

"Mike Teevee you get off that cell phone right now! What are you doing over there?" I heard Mike's father yell.

"I'm texting! Leave me alone. I don't even like chocolate." He answered.

"Then why the hell are you here?" A girl answered.

"Veruca! No swearing!"A man said.

"That's not a swear word dad. Just go away. I **want** you to go away! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Veruca screamed.

"Okay, okay." Her dad backed off.

"Hello! Anyone interested in the amazing factory? I'm still here you know." Mr. Wonka said.

We all turned to him. He put his gloved hand onto the door. He pushed it slowly revealing a room made entirely of candy. Everyone gasped. We slowly walked in, gazing around. My eye settled on a chocolate river. It was beautiful!

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Mr. Wonka turned to me. His eyes looked into mine. We stared at each other for a while. "Um... Yeah it is!" He finally said. He looked back at me then shook his head.

"Go on! Everyone explore!" He continued. He motioned for everyone to move.

I stood admiring the place. I didn't know where to go! Which area do I explore first! Then Mr. Wonka appeared beside me.

"Not exploring?" He glanced towards me.

"Oh, no! I will! I'm deciding which way to go." I responded.

"I'll show you a cool feature." He said grabbing my hand. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that like that." He said quickly pulling his hand back.

I wish he wouldn't. It was so warm. I wished he would have never let me go. I don't know what it was about him. Maybe he was just as sweet as his delectable chocolate...

_"__Not that I think he's delectable..."_ I thought. _"__Umm... right?" _I continued. _"__No! No I do not!"_

I walked on behind him, watching him every step of the way. I wondered where this cool feature might be.

_"__Can someone even be considered delectable? Okay, brain SHUT UP!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Shipped Out

"Here we are!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "Amazing isn't it?"

I looked around. What was this place? walked over to a rock that I guessed was also made of candy, and sat down. He reached behind him and grabbed a tiny little cup. He took a few sips and then simply ate the cup. I stared at him for a second then remembered that everything here was made of candy! So no, he did not eat glass.

"This is my favourite thinking place. Right in front of the waterfall. I can sit here all day!" He continued.

Looking around, I spotted the beautiful chocolate waterfall. I walked up to him and decided why not. I grabbed a handful of grass and stuffed it into my mouth. It was delicious. I did realise afterward that that was a strange decision I made. To walk up to him and just start stuffing my face with grass.

"Mmmm... That was amazing." I said trying to break the silence.

Mr. Wonka smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"This place really is pretty." I said sitting down beside him. "Especially the chocolate river."

"Yeah. Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." He explained.

He looked at the river behind me and he frowned. Abruptly, he stood up. This startled me and I choked on a strand of grass. Mr. Wonka glanced at me then started walking away quickly.

"A... little help... here? " I coughed.

He was already gone. Once I got a hold of myself, I ran over to see what was so important that he couldn't save me from almost dying on a strand of grass. When I arrived, I noticed that there was a boy stuck inside a pipe sucking in the chocolate from the river. Yes, a boy! He was alive inside a pipe!

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I said to Mr. Wonka alarmed.

Then I noticed strange creatures dancing around singing a song. It looks like they were already finishing up.

**_We'll boil him for a minute more  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes, by god, by grace  
A miracle has taken place  
A miracle has taken place_**

This greedy brute, this louse's ear  
Is loved by people everywhere  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge!

The little boy shot straight up the pipe. Stuck in there he would surely drown! I started panicking.

"Do something!" I yelled.

"He deserved it for touching my chocolate river." said.

I couldn't believe his reaction. He didn't care! He turned back to the crowd and started saying how the creatures were amazing. Since I arrived late, I had to learn from my brother that these "creatures" were called Oompa Loompas.

"That seemed rather rehearsed." Veruca's father said.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Mike Teevee continued.

"Oh, Poppycock." Willy Wonka claimed. "Let's get a move on."

"What? You are just going to leave I'm there?! You can't do that! He can be killed!" I yelled.

shook his head and continued to walk forward. I ran in front of him and forced him to stop.

"Everyone wait. Talk amongst yourselves." I ordered the rest of the group.

I grabbed Mr. Wonka's hand and started dragging him to a random door.

"Hey! You can't go into the shipping room!' He yelled.

I pushed through the door revealing a huge room filled with machines packing huge boxes of candy and chocolate. I couldn't stop to watch in amazement and I right away started talking to Mr. Wonka.

"Listen! You have to get that boy!" I exclaimed.

"I don't have to do anything." He responded.

I grabbed his arm and stared him in the eyes.

"What if he gets hurt? What if that was my brother in there! Huh? What if?" I yelled.

He pushed me back and started walking towards the door. He was completely ignoring me. He didn't care whatsoever. I will never forget that behavior. I grabbed his arm again trying to stop him. He was struggling to get to the door. I pulled him in front of me. This action caused him to trip over me. He stumbled into me and we both fell into nothingness. I felt myself stumbling into an enclosed space. Where was I? I looked around. Mr. Wonka and I were in a shipping crate! When he fell on top of me we hit heads. I started feeling dizzy. I was lying in chocolate. There was a chocolate bar pinning into my side. I shifted to move the chocolate out of the way and laid back down.

"Why is everything spinning?" Mr. Wonka said slowly.

The box started moving along the tape. A machine above us closed the box and taped it. At least the box was big.

"I… why… get out…" Mr. Wonka mumbled and then blacked out.

I had to get up! We can't get stuck in here! My eyes started closing and I kept opening them. Until I couldn't anymore. I had to do something.

I started to get up to open the box back up again, but fell back again and I lost consciousness.


End file.
